Xtreme Chances: Prelude to CHAOS: Timeline
by CyKnight X
Summary: This story is my first real try at fanfic writing. It combines alot of different games within it, but mainly focuses on that of Final Fantasy. Email me back with responses to what people think! Thanx! CyKnight_X@yahoo.com


# **HISTORY OF RUIN**

Prelude to XTREME CHANCES: chaos ****

Written by Christian Wolfgang Keller the First and only.

Email: [CyKnight_X@yahoo.com][1]

[CWKeller@cadet.vfmac.edu][2]

This is one of my prized pieces and is the starting point for what will soon be the greatest FanFic of all times! It spans Mega Man X (All), Final Fantasy (IV, V, VI, VII), Breath of Fire (I~III), and Chrono Trigger (Two characters) plus a heap of my own! I cant really improve on the stuff without help, so please email me at the [CyKnight_X@yahoo.com][1] one first, cause the second is only a backup…

Anyway, this first installment acts as a prelude to the series, telling of the ten years after the fall of Kefka in FF IV (that's III to us Americans!)

ENJOY

It has been ten years since the destruction of the "Dancing Prince," Kefka. With his destruction also came the destruction of the Goddess Statues, and the end of all forms of Magical Power on the planet. The fourteen fighters of "LIGHT" escaped from the doomed tower of evil aboard the, now legendary airship, "FALCON." 

Across the ten year span of time, numerous changes occurred to benefit the ruined planet.

After the fall of Kefka, a new race of beings began to show themselves before the court of Figaro. Half human and half animal, dressed in ragged clothes but showing unbelievable strength and technology, they called themselves the ILLUMINARI, or Sun Worshipers. The leader of their tribe, Darius Rolente, told a story of how they were the first stage of human based weapons for the Goddesses. When Espers were finally created, the entire race was sealed for eternity inside of Magicite prisons deep within the planet. Thankfully, when the Goddesses were destroyed, their prisons melted away, exposing the fragile race to new world a thousand years in the future.

Using their advanced knowledge of technology and the elements, the ILLUMINARI were able to resurrect their floating capitol of LUMINIUS from out of the depths of the Figaroin Sea. The city had the power of an advanced energy core, called a Quad-Fusion Reactor, and was able to keep the city a float in mid air infinitely. With the main city as the lost empire's focal point, over a hundred smaller habitats were made stretching away from the capitol into the open air, or down to the sea below. From this vantage point, it appears to ground-bound spectators as a spiders web in the sky, thus earning the floating empire the nickname of the "HEAVEN'S NET."

Showing their good faith, the Illuminari teamed up with Figaro scientists to construct the first ever sky-bound air fortress, code named GRADIUS. But that was not all, the magnificent fortress was also the keeper of a fleet of revolutionary new airships called "Sky Runners." The intriguing part of their design was the use of a the new Illuminari based energy generators, Fission Reactors, and energy weapons designed by the Figaro Military called BEAM Cannons. Drawing small amounts of energy from the incredible reactors, the gunnery ports were able to let loose a barrage of lethal plasma beams from the ships. Also they were more maneuverable then even the legendary FALCON. 

In command of this new fleet was none another than the ace pilot himself, Setzer Gambini. With this job came increased responsibilities, and a little upgrade for the FALCON. Fitted with a cutting edge, state-of-the-art Dual Fusion Reactor; the ship could now fly faster, higher, and farther than any other ship in the fleet. But Setzer didn't stop their. By going to the King of Figaro himself, Setzer had his ship fitted with a full array of weapons and defensive shielding, just incase. To commemorate the occasion, he changed the name of the new ship to the "Platinum Flacon."

Five years after the second War of Magi (Kefka) came to an end, two more momentous occasions graced the pages of history. 

Outside of the small town of Thamasa on an island to the south, the "Magical Facility of Research and Development" was created to continue the study of magic around the planet, and throughout history. Over the course of a single month's research, trio Professors Terra Branford, Celes Chere, and Strago Magnus came to the startling discovery that magic had indeed not vanished from this world as was once thought. It turned out that a force of unknown origin created a "Magical" field around the planet, and that the Goddess Statues acted as a focal point for that field, allowing for human beings to harness the power of the field. So it was confirmed that people could still use low-level magic spells, but would require training of the highest degree to utilize their effects. Currently, it is being researched on whether or not human beings can focus their minds enough to create mental focal points for the magical field. If this can be done, then another even more disastrous war of Magi may occur, and no one knows if the planet is strong enough to survive another attack of that magnitude…

The second mark of history occurred with the signing to the DOMA Project. Headed by both King Figaro and King Garamunde and using Illuminari technology, numerous volunteers pledged their allegiance to the new Empire of Doma. But this was not the mark in history, the mark came when, by using Illuminari technology, that the entire continent of Doma was levitated out of the water and up into the sky above. With its new threshold in the heavens, the domain of the Samurai Knights steadily began to rebuild and populate the floating island in the sky. Under the new leadership of King Garamunde, Doma Knights have become world renown Guardians of Peace once more. Currently, the city floats over the savage land of the Veldt, and the only way to reach the floating wonder is to journey across the plain and travel using the _Star Ladder_, and enter into the medieval city of legend. 

Finally, the last achievement occurred only three years ago. Under the combined leadership of Treasure Hunter Locke Cole and Renowned Martial Artist Sabin Rene Figaro, the _Explorer's Guild_ was founded. In this special school, students are taught how to survive in the new world. The school offers different majors for students to immerse themselves in. 

Under the teachings of master Sabin, pupils are shown the way of the _Light Fist_, or spirit fighter. He shows them the way in which people can become powerful fighters, yet still remain civilized beings.

In the Mystic Arts, there are six fields for adventurers to master:

Clerisy: this art pertains to that of Devine healing, of course not as strong as Magi Healing, it is still good enough by most standards. Clerics can cure almost any aliment that occurs, and can protect themselves from harm using their divine powers.

White Robe: pertains to the art of Holy magic. Not used for healing, this art is one in which the user can channel energy for Divine Attacks, the strongest of which is Holy Beam. This art can be learned only in the flying city of LUMINOUS, capitol of the Illuminari Empire.

Neutralist: an art chosen by few, it is one in which the apprentice learns of both light and dark powers, but gains less powerful spells from each. Quite difficult to learn, but can be beneficial in the end. Strongest spell is the devastating Meteo Rain.

Dark Robe: a evil art of them all. Focuses on the powers of death and destruction. Taught not by members of the Guild, but students most learn the art from ancient texts found in the sunken kingdom of **Baron**. Very few Dark Robes exist in this day and age, the strongest spell is that of Doom Beam.

Jukio Mage: this art was is only by that of the master, Gogo himself. Focusing one's mind, a user can predict the enemy's attacks and use them for his own. Strongest spell of this art is the Expert Mime.

Summoner: revered as one of the strongest arts on the planet, only one man can fully utilize its potential, Tiberius "Gau" Figaro. Adopted son of Sabin Figaro, he attempts to teach his students to link their minds with the wild beasts of the plains. In this art, the strongest attack is the RAGE, an attack in which the user's mind becomes that of an animal, giving them their abilities.

Magi: the apex of the Mystic Arts. Only a student who has mastered all the spells and teachings of the Mystic Arts, can be called a Magi. All of their spells are written down in a book in a language only they can read, and increases their power by ten fold. Only ten people are known to have attained the rank of Magi, and their names are kept secret within the Guild's temple. The strongest power of the Magi is unknown to people, it varies from person to person…

Graduates of the school gain the rank of official _Ruin Hunters, _people who have legally completed all of the necessary requirements of the academy, and gain a weapon of pure Adaminite, a metal which shapes it self to best suite the tastes of the owner, and no two Adaminites are the same.

Now it is the present, and times are beginning to rapidly change. Rumors of war are beginning to creep out of the cracks… rumors that a new breed of MagiTek Knights exist, with more destructive power than before. Some people are even forming bands of rogues called "Seekers" to try and hunt out any and all magic users. 

The marvels of the past ten years are beginning to dwindle away, and the old fears of the Magi War are redawning. The _Sky Runners_ have been put on scouting alert, and told to suppress any form of air based violence discovered in the skies. What will happen? 

Even the Ruin Hunters are beginning to use their powers as mercenaries to continue to hunt down ex-MagiTek Knights, mainly the Neutralists and Dark Robes. The ten masters of Magi have vanished from the records of the Guild, now, not even the headmasters themselves know who truly is a Magi or not.

Finally, to add to the problems of the frightened populous, a strange green twinkle has been seen in the heavens. Is it an omen of peace, or a messenger of doom? No one knows…

   [1]: mailto:CyKnight_X@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:CWKeller@cadet.vfmac.edu



End file.
